


AlChestbreach Fanfic: Super Sweet Jackets: The Aftermath

by Clams



Category: AlChestbreach, BillTCM
Genre: AlChestbreach - Freeform, AlChestbreach/BillTCM - Freeform, BillTCM - Freeform, Multi, Other, Super Sweet Jackets, Super Sweet Jackets Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clams/pseuds/Clams
Summary: Al (Alchestbreach/Bill/BillTCM) is charged with attempted vehicular manslaughter in the process of trying to destroy Matt, who had previously stolen the sacred Super Sweet Jackets. Now Al must bare an emotional expedition through the Mojave Desert, Hell and several other places in order to find Matt and escape the grasp of the law, all to obliterate the Super Sweet Jackets and his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like AlChestbreach/BillTCM deserves this hot shit.

_I’ve been charged with attempted vehicular manslaughter for uh… Trying to kill my best friend. You see, a battle broke out years ago, revolving around Super Sweet Jackets. Brought to my attention, Matt had recently come in possession of all the Super Sweet Jackets, even though we swore to never come in contact with them. His power is too much. He will surely succumb to the evil forces behind the jackets. I, Alchestbreach (or Al or Bill), have tasked myself with eliminating him. AND, the law is after me, but I've escaped to the Mojave Desert… For some reason… Either though I live on the moon (or like New York or something)... Plot holes are a bitch._  
•••  
The sun broke above the horizon, its rays of light shattering across the barren tan and rust colored scape. Shrubbery scarcely dotted the land. It almost seemed lifeless. But Al wasn't alone. He had his dear Harvey, his faithful yet otherwise utterly lazy cat. Their life long trek to find Matt and bring his Super Sweet Jacket days to an ixnay had barely begun. It would be treacherous. It would be dirty. Just how they liked it ;).  
It became apparent it wouldn't be as fruitless as they had thought, for they hey trailed a trace of orange peels to the mouth of a cave hidden within an elevated rocky range. The light was instantly drawn out as they descended. Harvey managed to demolish a small patch of the darkness by radiating a light from his ass. Al didn't question it at all. Why would you? Their footsteps echoed as the cave's walls expanded outwards, creating a chamber of sound. It would be hard to make a silent entrance. Al was for surprises, but the idea would be forced to be diminished. That is, until he slipped over a pebble, tumbling into a fractured section of the caverns floor. A large spatter of sparkling liquid flew upwards.  
“HARVEY! HAAAAAAAAAARVEY!” He called. A brief moment, his beckoning was answered. “Oh Harvey, dicks in my mouth…”  
The feline mewed with a tone of annoyance, immediately seeking out land. Al autistically thrashed around for a few minutes. His thoughts were in a disarray of what to do. If only he had the intelligence to take in his surroundings and assess what to do.  
“Who-wh-who are youuuu? Get the -FUCK- out of here!”  
“MIKEY D!” Al’s turmoil subsided as he met the glorious face of his friend. “Holy shit! Why the hell- uh- I uh- why are you down here?!” His voice was panicked.  
“I was taking a walk…”  
“Your were taking a walk in the Mojave Desert?” Al sassily put a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow, still standing in the pool of water.  
“Don't interrupt me, faggot.”  
“Calm your ass! Sweet baby Jesus! Gah, just… continue your story please. I'm listening.”  
“And I saw some orange peels and thought there was an orange vendor.  
And I really wanted some oranges! Then I fell down here, and I've been here for a few days…”  
“Hm, very interesting.”  
“Not really.”  
“You know, you don't have to be a cunt. Anyways-”  
“Why are you here?”  
“That's a secret.”  
“Come on, you can tell me. I'm the good ol’ Miley D.”  
Al shifted uncomfortably, primarily because his baggy jeans had been heavily drenched. Mikey D offered a hand to pull him up onto the crystal platform.  
“Well… you see-”  
Al reluctantly exclaimed the whole fiasco and his mission to find Matt. “Do you know where I can find Matt? I thought he might be in here, considering my recollection of him calling us a faggot while thanking us for an orange.”  
“Turns out the orange peels were left by from an orange vendor. Matt is not here. I can't help you. Nicholia could probably though.”  
“Do you know where I can find him?”  
“In the burning pits of Hell.”  
“Oh, oka— wait, wait, wait, WHAT?  
“Yeah, that's what I said pigeon fucker.”  
Al sighed, realizing that it's rational to be nonchalant about that considering he's chasing after someone whose growing evil with the power of his Super Sweet Jackets. “Do you know-,” he paused to massage his temple in annoyance then continued with, “where the FUCK I can find the entrance to Hell?”  
“You think I know? Your a dumbass. Just get… get out of here…” He limply spasmed his hand in a dismissive manner.  
“Okay, okay, Jesus Christ, I'll go… goddamn… um, how do I get out of here?”  
Mikey D scowled, plopping himself into the liquid below and finding the hole that had been penetrated from above. “You can fucking climb, Bill, you know that, right?”  
“Well, I mean, you kn-”  
“LEAVE! I'm staying here cuz I've uhh got some things to tend to.”  
“Mm, alright. Come on Haaaarvey, we've gotta save the future… from itself… that's not a relevant or good one-liner… AWAAAAAAAY!”  
The two easily exited the hole and left the cave.  
Bill huffed, wiping grease from his forehead. “Do you know how to get to Hell? Ugh, look at me, I'm asking a fucking cat how to get to the underworld… I’m going insane Harvey!”  
The setting sun's heat sizzled against their backs. Sweat practically poured down his face and other places (if you know where I mean… like his belly button… I want to die, kill me). Harvey only dumbfoundedly glanced up at him, looking pissed to even be in existence let alone on a journey Al randomly brought him along on with no consent.  
“Let's just… sleep. I'm tired as balls. Can balls be tired?” His rambling aided him in his goal to fall into a slumber. And that he did, right on the rough ground, not knowing of the physically and mentally cold night that would greet him. Harvey had it with his shit, and left him once the coast was clear. Stendarr, the (enlarged version of the) quadro-copter flew Harvey back to the moon base (cough, New York, cough).  
It had been a cruel morning. Al felt betrayed and used, which was nonsense for he had been the ignorant cunt that selfishly and forcefully brought Harvey along. Those weren't entirely his true intentions, but who the fuck brings a cat or any animal aside from a human on an expedition like this? Al, that's who. One crazy son of a bitch about to kick the crazy in the dick and knock that bitch up a notch(?).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry.


End file.
